<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something so precious about this by steelrunner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524601">something so precious about this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner'>steelrunner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble Collection, Drunken Confessions, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and a touch of mutual pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of old drabbles from Tumblr prompts. Mostly sweet and not spicy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acxa/Ezor (Voltron), Allura/Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Keith/Romelle (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ezor/Acxa + drunken confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is owed to the marvelous <a href="http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501">Hozier fic title generator</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Middle Territory bars were the best bars. Too far out on the galactic edges, and people would pick a fight with you every five seconds just for having a little purple in you. Too far in, and it was all snooty lounges that booted you for having a part that wasn’t. The in-between ones were just right. And the ones on planets with invertebrate inhabitant were the best of the best, Ezor decided - instead of chairs and tables, they had lovely, soft pits full of pillows that felt amazing to sink into. Especially when you were too drunk to stand up.</p><p>Sadly, this pit was a little small. When Ezor tried to lay down, there wasn’t enough room for her to stretch her legs properly, and her crest kept getting caught when she tried to twist around. </p><p>Or maybe not sadly. Ezor wiggled up close to the warm body sitting next to her, straightening out her legs as she shoved her head into Acxa’s lap. Her vision was blurring around the edges, but she could still see the planes of Acxa’s face above her, highlighted in the pale gold of the lanterns. Her eyes caught the light too, when she glanced down at Ezor. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“‘M too drunk to get up.”</p><p>Acxa - of course - rolled her eyes. She still took a drink from her own glass of pale green liquor. Ezor had stolen a sip earlier, before Acxa had snatched her drink back - it was sweet and tangy, like fruit that was just getting to be overripe. There was a slight gleam on Acxa’s lips, where she had wet them drinking.</p><p>Ezor turned her face and pressed it into Acxa’s stomach. “Acx-aaaa.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You’re so pretty.”</p><p>A faint snort, and a hand settled gently on her head, just above the base of her sagittal crest. “I know.”</p><p>“And I really love you. Like, really really.”</p><p>Acxa’s hand tensed, then relaxed, tenderly stroking the side of Ezor’s face. “…I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Keith/Romelle + UST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wasn’t going to be in the mood.</p><p>Keith couldn’t resist a glance back at Romelle, standing near the back of the Altean pod. In the past few hours, she had told two strangers how her family had been used as experimental fodder by Prince Lotor, showed the two of them their bodies, and then departed the only world she had ever known. In no universe would she be up for a quickie with some half-Galra she had just met. Not to mention that such a quickie was physically impossible, since they were on a tiny pod with no privacy hurtling towards an imminent battle - and that wasn’t even mentioning the fact that his mom was still there. </p><p>But the facts of the situation sure didn’t make the thought go away, even if it kept him from acting on it. Romelle was beautiful. Slim and athletic, with bright eyes that burned with fierce determination - Keith couldn’t deny that her looks appealed to him. And he couldn’t even begin to imagine the courage that it had taken to endure a stifled life on that colony. He definitely did his best to ignore it, but after two long, isolated years trapped on a space whale, it was hard to keep his body from reacting. He wasn’t an animal, but he was still - mostly - human.</p><p>Keith vented a sharp exhale. Focus - that was what he needed to do. He had to get back to the others and take down Lotor, and that was all.</p><hr/><p>He wasn’t going to be interested.</p><p>Romelle darted a sideways glance at Keith, who was in the midst of directing the other Paladins. It was quite the most ridiculous thought she’d ever entertained - they slipped through at times, as if from the brighter days before she had realized how much she had lost - but surely the middle of a crisis was the worst possible time to have it.</p><p>The problem wasn’t Keith, exactly. It was that she couldn’t seem to stop staring at him. He <em>was</em> very attractive, enough that the other youths back home would have been all but tripping over themselves to talk to him. She found his unbound hair particularly nice to examine, so thick and dark, with slight curls she could almost imagine running her fingers through. Even without the similarities between their species - though it was fascinating how much these ‘humans’ resembled Alteans - she thought she would have appreciated his calm, controlled manner. How he remained in command of himself, whether that was when flying a ship or about to head into a fight. To have all that singular focus on her, to relax and let herself breathe with another person…</p><p>It was a ridiculous thought, no doubt. But…that didn’t mean it was an unreasonable one.</p><hr/><p>“I didn’t actually think you’d be into this,” Keith confessed as he followed Romelle into the cockpit of the Black Lion. She looked around with fascination as the controls activated and filled the space with soft violet light, but her expression when she looked back at Keith was - well, much more than fascinated.</p><p>“Into what?” Romelle said. “Into you?”</p><p>“Well, yeah.”</p><p>“Whyever not? I think there’s plenty to like, from my perspective.” Romelle turned around, smiling as she stepped closer, her violet eyes shining as she looked up into his face. There were only a handful of inches between them. “And are you interested in me?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Keith almost breathed out. “I am.”</p><p>“That’s a relief to hear.” There was a teasing light in Romelle’s eyes. “On an unrelated note…I was watching you earlier. When you were sparring with the others - ?”</p><p>“Ah.” Keith flushed a little. The other Paladins had decided to get a little exercise in before they retired back to their Lions for the night - wrestling in asteroid dirt wasn’t exactly the most dignified activity to be spotted at.  “You were?”</p><p>“It made me wonder…how strong <em>are</em> you?”</p><p>Keith blinked, then smiled. He bent his knees and and wrapped his arms around her thighs, heaving her up in the blink of an eye. Romelle let out a small squeal as he hefted her up so they were at eye level. “Oh, about this much.”</p><p>A giggle slipped out of Romelle, and she slid her arms around his neck.  She wiggled back into his hands, and Keith couldn’t help giving a little squeeze back, feeling a thrill as he felt her shiver in response. “And how long can you hold me?”</p><p>The answer, as it turned out, was long enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Zarkon/Honerva + soulmate AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was bad.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it exciting?” Honerva said cheerfully; the color bleeding in around her revealed her knot of hair was a soft gray, and her eyes bright, brilliant gold. Zarkon opened his mouth to respond, swallowed, and closed his mouth again. “It could change the way we understand our entire universe.”</p>
<p>Zarkon didn’t have the first clue what to do. Obviously, Alteans didn’t use color vision to recognize their soulmate at first sight as Galra did. He’d had a lecture series on soulbonding variations as an elective in the military academy years ago, ancestors take it; why couldn’t he <em>remember</em>? There were species who heard cues, shared dreams, used temperature sensitivity - </p>
<p>“Yes!” he blurted suddenly. Next to him, Alfor jumped at his inadvertent volume. “It is - it’s very exciting, yes.”</p>
<p>And Honerva just smiled back at him, seemingly oblivious. Zarkon almost groaned aloud - they didn’t use voice recognition either, damn it all. All he could do was watch mutely as she turned to Alfor to carry on the conversation.</p>
<p>This was very bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lance/Lotor/Allura + werewolf AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d known about the werewolf before he’d gone into the woods, of course. That had been the whole point after all. Not to confirm that what he’d seen was real - Lotor knew the difference between reality and a drunken hallucination - but to determine how smart the thing was, or dangerous. Before the storm had blown up, he’d tracked it nearly all the way back to its lair.</p>
<p>The second werewolf had been…unexpected.</p>
<p>Lotor clutched weakly at the wolf’s fur as it climbed the rocks towards the mouth of the cave above. It, or she; the latter was more apt, he supposed. Being perched on her back was just another reminder of how monstrously huge these things were. Lotor had been in cars smaller, he’d swear to it. He clutched harder at her fur as she took one last jarring step into the cave.</p>
<p><em>His</em> wolf, the one he’d seen first - though that was a somewhat irrational thought - stood just inside the entrance, and huffed happily as Lotor stumbled off the other’s back. He padded up to Lotor, nudging his head against Lotor’s shoulder to guide him further inside. His brown fur was slick with water and mud, but Lotor kept one hand on its side nonetheless; just for the extra support.</p>
<p>The cave was dark but dry. The floor sloped gently downwards, and there was a clear path among the rocks and scattered debris. It had clearly been used many times. As Lotor walked he saw claw marks on the wall, but also discarded water bottles, and they passed one niche containing what looked like a neatly folded stack of human clothing. He might even be able to see them change back, assuming he survived until morning -</p>
<p>A wave of exhaustion washed over Lotor, and he staggered, knees almost buckling. A wall of fur and muscle butted against his side, and Lotor slung an arm around the brown wolf until he regained his footing. There was no shame in keeping himself upright.</p>
<p>The brown wolf didn’t move away after he was standing straight again. Instead, he nudged him off to the side, where a flatter plane of rock had been cleared of mess, and then looked meaningfully between Lotor and the floor. Taking the hint, Lotor gingerly sat down cross-legged. He almost flinched when the wolf laid down next to him, curling up around his back, but the urge to move closer to his body heat was almost irresistible. When Lotor did lean back, nestling close to the soft curve of his side, the wolf sighed softly.</p>
<p>There was the sound of paws on the ground.</p>
<p>Lotor looked up to see the other wolf standing a few feet away, looking down at them. Under all the dirt, her fur was ghost-white, distinct even in the shadows. Lotor stared right back at her. Getting scared now felt - disrespectful, in a way. She hadn’t had to rescue him when the path down the mountain had nearly washed away, or carry him all the way back here. If anything, it would have been easier to leave him behind to better cover up their secret. He knew how smart they were now.</p>
<p>Then the white wolf tossed her head, and padded towards them, laying down right next to the brown wolf so that Lotor was trapped between two mountains of fur. She was blazingly warm too. Lotor just curled closer to them both, eyes drifting shut even as the the white wolf still watched him. The storm was a distant rumble in the background. Yes, these wolves were definitely smart ones.</p>
<p>Dangerous…well. </p>
<p>Lotor turned his face into the warmth, and let himself drift into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shiro/Lance + panic attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll give this some of its original warnings:</p><p>1. I’ve never had a panic attack myself.<br/>2. This is a vivid description of a panic attack, and if you think seeing that might upset you in any way, please be warned before reading it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro’s knees slammed against the cold, hard floor, pain shooting through his legs. It wasn’t enough to shock the panic out of his system. He collapsed forward, barely managing to catch himself on his elbows - his hands scrabbled at the metal floor, some part of him hoping that the contact would be enough to steady him, but it didn’t work. His whole body shook, and when he tried to look up the world was spinning, blurring around him.</p><p>“Shiro!”</p><p>Shiro barely even heard the sound of footsteps as they raced towards him. There was a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest, like shards of glass exploding between his ribs. Hands were on his back, his shoulders: not grabbing, just stroking. Someone was kneeling in front of him - he just - he couldn’t - </p><p>“Shh. You’re okay, I’m right here.” Shiro tried to breathe slower, but whenever he tried to take control it slipped away, each gasp tripping in his throat and making his lungs burn. “This is gonna be over soon, alright?”</p><p>The hands gently guided him upright, until he was leaning against someone’s chest. Shiro’s fingers snagged in their shirt, grasping tightly. It was just what he needed, but he still couldn’t keep his heart from racing. Something solid, to hang onto - </p><p>“You’re going to be okay, I promise.” Shiro almost choked on a sob, and he pressed his face against Lance’s neck. Another hand wrapped around his own and squeezed it tightly. “I’m here with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to visit me on <a href="https://twitter.com/mistlethace">the other blue hellsite</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>